Shower time!
by Slagathor
Summary: Ludwig is tired of Feliciano walking in on him in the shower. Some things lead to another, and...Obvious yaoi lemon is obvious. My first one, don't judge! Use of HUMAN NAMES.


Hi! This is my first lemon, so don't expect too much! XD The pairing is GermanyxN. Italy, but I'm using human names (Ludwig, Germany; Feliciano, N. Italy) because…I DID HOMEWORK IN THE 3rd GRADE ABOUT THEM! Haha…sorry! Um…I do not own Hetalia. If I did, stuff like this would happen all the time ;)

It had been a long day for Ludwig. Not only did Kiku and Feliciano slack off during training, but his boss had been on his back all day about the war, he had gotten jests and jabs from Alfred and the others, and (the classic cliché), his car wouldn't start! All he wanted to do was take a shower, go to bed early, and hope that tomorrow would go better.

However, because he was friends with Feliciano, he had a feeling it wouldn't work out as planned.

Sure enough, he hadn't even begun to wash his hair when in walked in his Italian comrade. "Ludwiiiig~" he sang. Ludwig glared at him. "Why must he walk in on me all the time?" he wondered bitterly. It wasn't a rare occurrence; Feliciano always did this. And over the stupidest things!

"What's your favorite color, Ludwig~?"

"Why is the sky blue~?"

"Why are you covering your vital regions and turning red~?"

"Ne, Ludwig~…I forgot!"

This happened almost every day. And Ludwig was almost at his limit. "For the love of God, Feliciano! This better be good!" Feliciano smiled his usual smile, oblivious to the fact that he was standing in the shower with his…_underdressed_ ally. "I wanted to know if I could spend the night! Romano was pretty mad at me this morning, so I thought I should keep out of his hair for the time being~" A vein popped in Ludwig's head. If he wasn't walking in on him naked in the shower, he was sleeping in his bed naked! AND THAT HAPPENED EVERY NIGHT. Forget "almost", Ludwig was at his limit. "Goddamn it, Feliciano! If you're not barging in on me, you're spending the night! Plus, why are you even asking?!? You always just crawl into my bed anyways! I swear, you're going to be the death of me!"

Okay, Ludwig had to admit he felt bad after snapping at him. Especially because Feliciano looked at him like he was the only dog left at the pound…the one who no one was adopting. "I…I'm sorry Ludwig," he said, looking at the ground. (A/N: Yes, the ground!;;) "It's just that…Romano was mad that I was going to your training. 'Why must you always visit that Potato-head bastard? Don't you know he's using you?!?' he yelled, but I really like you (and it's not like he's anymore fun than you are, ne?) but I didn't want to upset either of you. Plus, you always get mad that I spend the night without asking, so I thought you'd be happy if I asked for once! But…" he trailed off. "You must not like me that much."

Ludwig honestly felt bad for him. After all, he had tried to _not _annoy him, and that counted for something, right? Ludwig wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "It's alright. I like you, it just…I had a long day, and I might've snapped, but I'm really sorr-" He was cut off as Feliciano presses his lips to the older man's. Ludwig almost fell over in shock. Feliciano had kissed him before, but not…like this…

Feliciano had opened his mouth and started to let his tongue roam the other man's mouth. Both their tongues and teeth clashed fighting for dominance. Ludwig was surprised that he was kissing back, but maybe…this…

He found himself pulling Feliciano's shirt over his head, exposing his bare chest. His hands roamed over, earning himself helpless mewls and gasps from Feliciano. "Ah-!" he moaned as Ludwig began sucking on one of his nipples. He was also stroking Feliciano's hair, which he had learned the hard way what it _really_ was. Not leaving his twin behind, he sucked the other one, and nipped on it, which earned a cry from the smaller man. His hands went father south, pulling off Feliciano's pants. He licked the under side of his manhood, and Feliciano cried out for more. Ludwig responded to the cries by engulfing it all in his mouth. All of Feliciano's moans and mewls went straight to Ludwig's groin as he started to deep throat his lover. "L-ludwig…I…I'm gonna--!" cried out Feliciano as he came in Ludwig's mouth. He swallowed all of it, and then reached up to kiss Feliciano again. Neither one of them knew why they were being so aggressive, but yet neither one of them questioned it. Ludwig grabbed a bottle of soap and slabbed some on his fingers. He stuck one up Feliciano, careful not to hit his prostate yet. He added another, scissoring them together to expand the space. When Feliciano was deemed prepped enough, Ludwig positioned his desire at the base of Feliciano's ass. Feliciano nodded that he was ready, and Ludwig spared no mercy plunging into his body. The smaller man cried out in pain and pleasure as his lover's cock hit his desired area. Seeing that Feliciano could handle it, Ludwig speed up, pumping his ally in time with his thrusts. Sensing the approaching climaxes for the both of them, he pulled Feliciano closer to him, plunging deeper into his body. Feliciano was the first to come, covering Ludwig's hand and both their chests with his release. His partner came right after, filling Feliciano to the rim. Ludwig pulled out of him and the two allies sat in the shower, trying to catch their breaths.

However, someone had seen the entire escapade. "Who puts a window in the _shower?_" thought Francis as he saw the action unfold.

YEAH! I finished my first *published* lemon! I have written others, but they sucked so badly I didn't want to publish them XD;; Yeah, I had dinner with my family (Pasta, if you must know XD) when I was writing about Ludwig BJing Feliciano XD Yeah…

Please review~


End file.
